Hombre ?
by melt-chan
Summary: por que teniamos que hablar de hombres ... donde esta ikuto ... -pense - si hay otros nombre o cualquier cosas gomen es que lo use de proyecto de literatura dtambien dedicado a hoshina minami que me alienta en mi otra historia x3 arigato


**It's my lifeee… It's now or never… ****(? Ok no xDD**

**Bueno lo pondré así: ¡Feliz cumple Kelly ! *-*! Mi hija cumple añitos**

**Gente! Es hija de cariño, solo tengo 14 años y soy virgen xDDD!-**

**Así que TENÍA que regalarle un fic :3**

**No se si sea una gran historia ésta ;-; Es una de esas cosas que se me ocurren a las 4 de la mañana, no esperen mucho de mi u.ú**

**Si tengo que darle las gracias a alguien por este Fic, sin duda es a una de las mejores bandas que he tenido el gusto de escuchar: Black Eyed peas :'D**

**Anoche estuve hasta MUY tarde escuchando mis 2 cd's en mi viejo walkman x)**

**Monkey Business & The E.N.D mientras escribía, ¡Dios! ¡Que inspiración!**

**Bueno dejo de hablar y les permito leer, por favor dejen un review (:**

**Y de paso déjenle un saludito a mi niña Kelly que hoy, un hermoso día de Mayo , esta más grande**

**P.D. : YORU NO PERTENECE A LA FAMILIA ES AMIGO XD**

**AMU POV**

-Ok Utau , hagamos un trato- Dije tras tener que soportar cuatro horas consecutivas de compras. –Si me dejas volver ahora con mi familia, prometo ir por una semana e compras contigo sin quejarme.- ¡Dios sabe que después sufriré esto!

-¡Si dejas que use tu Ferrari por esa semana es un hecho!- Grito mi mejor amiga al escuchar mi propuesta. –Ya sabes, su baúl es mucho mas grande que el mío.- Claro, el Porsche no esta equipado para una cantante compulsiva e hiperactiva. Solo respondí con un 'Como quieras', me abrazó y así, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa.

Al llegar, el silencio lleno el lugar, no había nadie aquí. Sumamente extraño.

A penas entre, pude sentir unos rápidos zaping en el televisor , mi hija estaba arriba, en el segundo piso. Subí al instante, sabia que éramos las únicas en casa, Utau había vuelto al Shopping… ¿Los Vulturi le habrán discutido alguna vez por su necesidad de comprar? ¡Ningún humano puede tener tanta necesidad!

Me asomé a la antigua habitación de mi esposo, allí, en la hermosa cama azulada que Ikuto había comprado para nosotros cuando todavía no nos casabamos , se encontraba recostada Sora . Me acerque, ubicándome a su lado. Me senté, ella miraba el techo como si estuviera concentrada en algo.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Se veía tan pequeña en esta enorme cama.

-No quiero hablar nunca mas con Yoru- Dijo con claro tono de enojo, a la vez se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el seño. Normalmente me hubiera sorprendido como primera reacción, pero se veía tan adorable… Para mi era idéntica a su padre. "¿Por que?" Dije. La tome en brazos, sentándola en mi regazo, adentrándome más en la cama.

-Intento besarme- Susurró y sacudió su cabecita.

Inconcientemente levante una ceja, Sora es hermosa pero… ¿Por qué y Yoru intento besar a una niña que aparenta a lo sumo cuatro años? Dios, Yoru necesita un poco de amor, reí para mis adentros.

-¿Acaso el no era "Tu Yoru "?- Le sonreí, antes esto me hubiese molestado, pero realmente me causaba gracia ahora.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué querría yo compartir saliva con un gato ?- Solté una fuerte carcajada con eso. No solo es igual a su padre, sino que suena igual a el también. –Besar debe ser… Asqueroso ¡Puaj!- Y al decir eso se estremeció.

-Humm… Entonces… ¿Te parece asqueroso cuando beso a tu padre?

Ella giró su cabeza para podes mirarme a la cara.

-No, por supuesto… Son mami y papi.- Lo hizo sonar tan obvio que me causo risa. –Es tierno - Dijo mi hija y me sonrió.

-Si, lo se.- Dije inconciente mientras empezaba a volar en mis pensamientos. Cuando reacciones solo pude responderle con un "Pero hija, no entiendo que relación tiene con… Creía que quieras algo con Yoru ."

-¡Mamá! ¡No quiero estar con un canella !

-Sora.. … Yoru solo esta… Emmm… ¿Tostadito?- Suspire. –Olvídalo, humm… ¿Entonces que quieres?

-¡Quiero un novio como papi!

Claro, cada niña desea que la persona a su lado se un hombre a imagen y semejanza de su padre… En mi caso, bueno… Tsumugsu no era precisamente mi ideal, y vivir tanto tiempo con Midori no habían hecho que cambiase de opinión.

-A ver hija, ¿Por que?- Era obvio ¿Quién no quería a alguien como Ikuto ? Pero debo admitir que quiero escuchar su respuesta.

-¡Ma! Papi es bueno- Sonrió. –lindo, amable, sabe tocar el violin y nos cuida mucho a ti y a mi.

-¡No olvides que besa de una manera no-asquerosa!- ¡Dios, y si que podía decirlo! ¡Como besa ese hombre! **(N/A: Muéranse de envidia :k) **Ambas reímos juntas, las ocurrencias de mi hija eran únicas. –Pero lamentablemente para ti Sora , no existe otro hombre como Ikuto .- Pura verdad, y yo tengo el orgullo de decir que el es mi esposo, y claro, el anillo de Elizabeth Masen lo comprueba.

-Mmm… ¿Y como tío Kukai ?

-Sora , dudo que exista otra persona tan grande y graciosa como el.- '_Y tan odioso_' debería agregar, dije en mi fuero interno.

-Cierto, ¿Y como Kairi?- Al instante se descoloco mi mandíbula, mi cara seguramente era muy cómica, por lo que ella rió.

-Hija, preferiría que no salieras con alguien como kairi , el entorno de las espadas no es muy… prometedor.- ¿Se entiende? Hum no.

-Ok, ¿Entonces con alguien como quien?- Como me gustaría que cuando sea grande también me pregunte con quien salir. Supongo que toda madre querría lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal kentin ? Ya sabes, es hijo de tu tio nagi …

-No, es muy aburrido.- Bueno tampoco me agrada, ¿Pero que espera que diga? No se me ocurre nadie.

-Uno de los de Easter que vinieron la ultima vez era lindo.- Dijo mientras se puso roja. ¡Esto era lo único que faltaba!

-¡¿QUE?!- Realmente me había tomado desprevenida.

-Sip, el que estaba al lado de la que te miraba con odio, el de pelo castaño, mami.- ¿Yuu? Que sea una broma por favor…

-Creo que se a quien te refieres pero… Oh vamos hija, Yoru no esta tan mal después de todo…- Lo que sea antes que el hijo de yuu .

-Pero yo quiero un músico … y el es lindo.- Se cruzo de brazos.

-Si, entiendo, ¿Quién no querría un Musico ? ¿Pero necesariamente tiene que ser Yuu ?

-¡Tiene bonito nombre también!- ¡¿Cómo no me quede con Utau un rato más?¡ ¡¿Tenía que tener una charla de hombres cuando ella solo tiene cuatro tiernos años?!

-Sora… ¿Hay necesidad de hablar de chicos ahora?

Mi hija se tenso, levanto su mirada y corrió a través de la cama. Ikuto acababa de entrar a la habitación. Ella salto a sus brazos.

-Hola princesa, ¿Ya estas buscando a un hombre? ¿Tan pronto me dejaras por otro?- Dijo mi esposo haciendo un lindo puchero.

-¡No! ¡Jamás te dejaría!- Y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi niña hermosa- Susurró. –Dime, ¿Me quieres?

-¡Mucho, muchísimo papi! ¡Aun mas que a A Yuu !- Gritó sonriendo.

Ikuto se quedo helado, me miro mientras sostenía a nuestra hija en brazos, yo solo pude levantar mis hombros y hacerme la desentendida.

-Oh…- Musito mi esposo. Paso una mano por su cabello azulado, despeinándose. Su cara expresaba sorpresa, pero se veía como si hubiera entendido algo. –¡Con razón Yoru lloraba en el Parque!

_Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. La Primera, Yoru necesita urgentemente cariño. La segunda, no tengo la más pálida idea de donde estuvo Ikuto toda la tarde. Y la tercera… Jamás llevare a Sora a la casa de yuu , ¿Entendido?_

**¡OMG! ESCRIBI OTRA BASURA PARA LA COLECCIÓN *-*!**

**Ok no xD Dios sabe que tengo un bajo autoestima, así que si quieren dejar un review, se los agradeceré (:**

**Miren, si tengo suerte, hoy terminare nuestras historia el primer cap . Realmente lamento la tardanza, han sido unas semanas difíciles…**

**¡PERO ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! ¡PORQUE ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI NIÑA!**

**Claro que… ella no esta conectada ¬_¬'**

**Hija, me encantaría poder ir a tu casa, saludarte, abrazarte y desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños –que es lo menos que te mereces-, pero ya sabes, vivo muy lejos y… las cosas se complican cuando no puedes ir corriendo a velocidad vampírica xD o simplemente tomar un avión ;-;**

**De cualquier manera, tu sabes que eres realmente importante para mi y que te has convertido no solo en mi hija, sino también en una de mis mejores amigas. kelly eres la mejor :'D**

_**Saludos de parte de tu mami, melt (?**_


End file.
